Chapter 1: The Sun
by LucianandSonja
Summary: The story of how Lucian and Sonja fell in love. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the underworld characters. I just wanted some more insight on how the couple found each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The sun

Lucian was working in the courtyard again. He was the blacksmith. Not a smith as you would assume though. He was a Lycan, a slave to his vampire lord. He had known Victor his entire life, he was born in one of Victor's cells and only by his lord's mercy had he been allowed to live. Victor loved reminding him of that. It was all Lucian had ever known, but some days, I did not seem right, his brethren, the other Lycans were used as workers or servants. And if one of them faltered for a second, took a moment of rest, they were whipped. But this was reality for them, for Lucian more than any of them. He had been working for Victor all his life, Victor had trained him. He had always been impressed by the skills of the first Lycan. This was the only reason Lucian was free to work in the smithy and walk the grounds. His work forging weapons was the only thing that brought him joy. Aside from Sonja, that is. Sonja was Victor's daughter, but Lucian had known her all her life as well. Victor used to love showing him off to Sonja, as his little project. Little did he know, the two children had bonded instantly. And the bond between their hearts, although they did not see each other much, never faltered. Lucian remembered seeing her kind eyes when he was being trained in the dungeons. As they got older she came less and less frequently, but every time she did he always tried just a little bit harder, fought a little bit more fierce. And then, he did not train any more, he became the blacksmith and victor's servant. One day, he was roaming the grounds near morning. He had completed his work and was clearing his mind, it was hard to ignore the pain that was inflicted upon his kind daily. And it was even harder to hold his tongue. Lucian might have been born and bred in captivity, nonetheless he was strong willed. Every time without fail, when they spoke to him like he was lesser, he had to bite back the responses he wanted to give. Until one day he did not.

Lucian arrived at the smithy again and decided to finish the sword he had been working on. It only took a few moments, then he finally stopped working for the night. He stepped out, sweating and took off his vest. He worked too hard and for what. This train of thought flooded his mind for the hundred time and he let out a sigh. Suddenly he had the feeling he was being watched and quickly scoured the area. He saw a dark shape just around corner from the smithy. This night had been too long and tiresome already. It was close to dawn so it must be another Lycan, he thought. He got angry, they should be in cells or protecting their masters.

"What are you doing here, you should be-!" He stopped when the shape stepped forward and _her_ face was revealed. Sonja. He had not seen her in a while. He did not even know if she still knew him. It was strange that there was no bond between them, as he knew her so well. But she was the princess first.

"A thousand apologies my lady, I thought you to be someone else." He was supposed to kneel, or at the very least bow his head. But her eyes had caught his and he did not feel like tearing his eyes away from her beauty just yet. But her face was distraught, her cheeks stained with dirt and her eyes swollen. He was shocked to find she was more beautiful than ever. She did not reply though, she just looked at him with sad eyes, pleading for comfort. Lucian felt pain for her and instinctively reached for her cheek, he had wiped away a tear from her cheek. He was surprised by his own action, expected her to punish him, get angry. On the contrary, the moment he touched her cheek, her eyes closed and she leaned into his hand. Lucian held her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb and forced himself to keep the little distance there was between them. They stayed like this for a while. Her tears stopped streaming and she opened her eyes. She seemed to wake from a trance when she did and Lucian quickly pulled back his hand, but it was not him she was startled by. It was the sun. Neither of them had realised it was dawn. Without thinking Lucian wrapped her in her cloak and ran toward the entrance of the castle. He reached the steps just when the sun did, he put her safely inside, checked whether anyone had seen them and then left swiftly without so much as word. Sonja stood there, in the shadows, realising what he had done. The Lycan, Lucian, she touched her cheek. It was still warm from where he had held her face. She knew it was wrong, but she could not help but smile when she remembered him standing there. She had been out riding all night, she and her father had had an argument. It was always the same, she wanted to know about her mother, he had not wanted to tell. But this time, she had gotten really upset, she was not a child any more, she had saved and defended her people over en over again. But this seemed to mean nothing to her father. So she had gone riding to clear her mind, like always when they fought, only she had returned still distraught. That is when she saw the Lycan, standing there, when he removed his shirt, she could see the water evaporating from his skin. It looked as if he was smouldering, like a fire place after it's been put out. She thought of this as she walked to her room. How he had looked at her, she remember the fierce eyes from when they were children. She reached her rooms and laid down in bed. She fell asleep that day, with Lucian's eyes on her mind.

Lucian laid down in his chamber, it was not very big or accommodating, but it was much better then the cells given to some of the other Lycans, he was lucky to be the first. Or that was what he had been told his entire life. Normally he would lay contemplating these things before he fell asleep. But not this night, no, tonight his thoughts were completely occupied by another matter; Sonja. He had yelled at her, touched her face en then carried her to the castle. He did not want to imagine his punishment. But the lady Sonja had not given any indication that she planned on punishing him. When he had left her on the stairs, she had looked grateful. And he had run away so that she could not change her mind. His hand felt like it was burning, he could still see her face, as he had touched it. She seemed to have felt comfort in his touch. It was the last thing he had expected. But he convinced himself he should put it out of his mind, she was distraught and needed comfort, he was just lucky he was the one who found her. This decision however did not stop his mind from returning to the moment she had closed her eyes in his hand. And he fell asleep thinking of her only.

The next evening, he woke. It was just dusk. He could see the last deep red colour the sun gave the sky before disappearing entirely. He washed and dressed for another day of hard work, but somehow this day felt less heavy, like it contained a glimpse of hope.

He was forging a beautiful sword for one of the young noblemen when he heard the noise. Lycans, wild ones, beyond the gate. He went to the wall to see, it was Sonja being chased by three of them. She was fast, but they were rabid, wild… and faster. He ran to grab his crossbow. He could not see her harmed, after last night especially, she had looked so frail. The other vampires, guards on the wall were trying to shoot the beasts down, but failed. Lucian lunged himself on the wall with one arm. He aimed for the wolves and shot. The first two were down, but the last one was gaining on her. She was close to the gate and Lucian shot just as she entered the fortress. Inside, Sonja rode in followed by a Lycan with an arrow through his eyes. Lucian jumped from the wall, to attack the Lycan if necessary.

"Have you nothing better to do, blacksmith, than play with weapons of war?" Sonja held her head high as she spoke those words, she did not get off her horse, this way she could look down on him. Lucian was shocked by this cold answer. He gave no reply. Sonja's face did not falter. "A little gratitude for the one who saved your life." Victor spoke calculated as always.

"I needed no saving." After these words, Sonja left. Leaving Lucian angry at himself for expecting any besides cruelty.

Lucian was working in the smithy around midnight when he was called upon by one of Victor's subjects. Even though they were vampires, they knew their place was well beneath Victor's.

"Lycan! The Lord wants you. Come!" he snapped at Lucian. Who bit back a few curse words but followed either way. He spoke not one word to Victor's servants. He despised these men, they thought themselves better than Lycans, but they were weaker, they had nothing but their race to distinguish them from the Lycans. And yet, they behaved as of they were kings compared to them. Lucian was quicker and met Victor before the servants, who were panting behind him.

"My Lord, you called upon me." He spoke calmly.

"Ah! Lucian! I have to leave for a few days and with the unrest amongst the Lycans and the attacks from William's kind, I need Sonja to be safe." Victor spoke slowly as usual.

"How may I help, my lord?"

"I want you to protect her, like you have, on the wall. All the best guards on the wall could not have saved her, but you did. Prove to me once more that you are different from your kind."

"Yes, my lord." He was careful not to react to quickly, as he dearly wanted this assignment, but could not let Victor know that.

"Sonja is in her chambers, you will wait for her at her door, then you will not leave her side until my return, do you understand? If anything should befall her, I shall hold you personally accountable."

"Yes, my lord." Lucian bowed his head.

Victor gave him one last stern look, then left the courtyard. Lucian practically ran up the stairs to Sonja's room. There he paced himself, she had been cruel to him when he had saved her. He should not delude himself, he had found her once in a fragile state but that meant nothing. By the time he reached the door, his hopes had been killed by his inner compass. He knocked, but the life was drained out of him.

"Yes, who is it?" He heard from the chamber. Her voice sounded more beautiful than before.

"Your bodyguard." He answered, seeing little point in revealing his name, she would probably not remember him.

"Come in." She said. Lucian hesitated for a moment, then pushed the door open and found Sonja, half dressed. She was faced to her wardrobe and was only wearing what seemed like her undergarments. A thin black dress than just covered enough. She turned to the door and looked in his eyes, Sonja's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" She sounded shocked, but for some reason evenly excited. Lucian tore his eyes away from her, with difficulty, closed his mouth and started apologizing. "I'm sorry my lady, you said that I could come in." Lucian, had a very hard time not looking back, the image of her was burnt in his mind, and he wanted to do more than look at her. "It's all right, I thought you were my maid, I must've misunderstood." Lucian heard her hurriedly putting clothes on. He was suppressing an urge and was slowly regaining control over his body. "What are you doing here Lycan?" She spoke with sharpness this time. He felt the words hitting his heart. "Your father appointed me your bodyguard for the days that he will be away." Lucian could not see her face so he could not see the smile spread across her face when he said that. And Sonja did not quite understand why it made her so happy.

Over the next days, Lucians guarded her as he was told, he followed her everywhere, except her chambers, he slept outside her door each night. He could feel her inside her room. And as he slept he unwillingly imagined her shape on the bed. Although he was constantly with her, they were never alone. Over the span of 5 days there were always people with them. In the castle, the servants, outside, the other death dealers. And every moment with her, his desire to touch her again grew. She was cold and distant. His foolish idea of her affection towards him faded very quickly, she gave no sign of even remembering that morning at all. And when Victor returned, Lucian was glad he could go back to his smithy. Victor was grateful for his protection and life went on as it had before he had left.

One night, Lucian was working when he heard a noise outside. He laid down his tools and went out. He looked around and saw the same shadow he had seen before in the very same spot. He walked up to her, whilst checking for witnesses. "My lady." He said, somewhat confused.

"Lucian." He was startled, she did know him. She looked up from beneath her cloak. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I—could not sleep. Without you guarding me—"

Lucian could not believe what he heard. His mouth fell open, she was here to ask him to be with her some more. She was not indifferent at all. But he had stayed silent for too long and she was impatient and unsure. "Never mind, I should not have come." She tried to walk past him, but he regained consciousness. "Wait!" He grabbed her waist and stopped her, but in the process accidentally pulled her very close to him. They were facing each other, only inches apart. Lucian could not stop himself and leaned in, her lips opened, ready to receive his when they heard footsteps. Lucian quickly lifted her and pulled them both into his workplace. He listened carefully at the door. She, however was occupied by the fact that he had her pushed up against the door. But she did not dare move, out of fear to be found out, and because she liked the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. She held her breath as best she could. The guards walked by the door and the sound of their footsteps died in the distance. Lucian sighed and only then realised the position he had put Sonja in. She lifted her head and now their faces were so close, their lips almost touched. Lucian looked at her expecting anger or contempt but found her face blushed and stretching towards him, breathing heavily into his mouth. His hunger for her almost took over and he let out a low growl, then jumped back and turned away from her. She gasped. He took a moment to regain himself then turned to her. He was about to defend himself when he saw her face. She looked hurt, and a single tear rolled down her face. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, he tried to find the words, but they were too late and Sonja had run out of his reach. He could not believe what he had seen, Sonja blushing… because of him. He thought he had been mistaken when he interpreted this as lust. But how she had looked at him before she left… it could not be. She looked rejected, hurt. But he did not mean to reject her! He could not just kiss the princess. And he feared, if he kissed her, it would not end there. He had wanted and admired her for a long time. His lust would not be easily satisfied.

Over the next few days, he contemplated what he should do. He wanted her, that was clear. But he was a slave, she the daughter of the lord of the coven. He was a Lycan and she a vampire. It could never happen. And even if he did kiss her, there was still the possibility that she did not feel as he did. What if he was wrong, what if what he saw was not as he thought.

He spent his waking hours convincing himself it was wrong and it would endanger them both or she would not feel the same and he would be punished for nothing. Not nothing though, he thought, the chance of holding her again. And so his sleeping hours were spent relighting the fire he had spent all day trying to extinguish. He dreamt of Sonja, of holding her, of her face blushing. Whenever he arrived at this thought, his mind was overtaken by the few moments he had had her close. And his heart ached, for he longed to hold her again. His arms had not seemed whole ever since that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The climb

Sonja ran to her chambers going so fast no one could recognise her. When she reached her room, she quickly closed the doors behind her and fell onto her bed. She felt so humiliated. And so confused. He had held her so close. She had felt her heart racing from the moment he grabbed her waist. Normally she would've stabbed whoever dared touch her. But him… his strength overwhelmed her. She could feel he was stronger. And when he had almost kissed her, her heart had been overjoyed. Her smile turned to a grimace when she remembered how he had pulled away, so fast, so rough. As if he could not get away fast enough. Her heart had broken when he had let her go. She did not believe she could feel so strongly for him, but she did. And on top of all that, she had to join her father at the feast tonight. It was the longest night of the year. Vampires always celebrate it, it is a way of appreciating the long nights of winter. Reluctantly and with a pain in her chest she had never experienced before. She got up and dressed for the feast. She joined her father and held her head high all night, letting no one see her broken heart inside. Her father did not even fight her when she asked to retire early, she used some excuse of not having slept well the day before. He let her go easily enough. She walked to her chambers alone, but noticed steps behind her. She turned and saw some young pompous vampire lord standing there. Kraven or something. He always tried to flirt with her, but she was never interested in him. "Going to sleep so soon? Need some company?" he walked towards Sonja. She, however, answered "One step closer and I'll gut you, enjoy the party though." She said it with the sweetest smile she could muster. And she entered her room, bolting the door, and leaving a very insulted Kraven to return to the party.

The feast of the long night was tonight and Lucian could hear them laughing and enjoying themselves. He had been watching Sonja returning to her chambers each night. He knew he should not do it, but he needed to see her somehow. Even from so far away. That night however he did not only see her, he saw Kraven, some vampire lord, following her. Lucian was already keeping all his lust for her under control, this was too much. He waited for her to send him away, but she turned around to talk and smiled at him. Lucian growled loudly and ran off, in absolute rage. He kept on running and climbing until he reached the top of the cliff where the castle was built on. There was an old chamber, burnt down long ago, now it stood, half destroyed, in the moonlight. Lucian sometimes climbed up there when he wanted some time alone. He reached the top but not even the effort of climbing half a mountain could cool him now. He stood there raging inside. He felt the battle between his heart breaking and the rage taking over his body.

Sonja was in her chambers, but she knew she would not fall asleep anytime soon. She decided to go be alone for a bit. She went up the stairs in her chambers. To reach the old throne room that stood in the moonlight far above the rest of the castle. It was half burnt down, but it was always deserted.

She closed her eyes just before she stepped out into the cool air and let the wind touch her first. Her dark red gown flowed in the wind. She loved how free she felt up here. Only… something felt different. She was not alone… Her eyes snapped open and she saw a figure standing on the other side of the room. She knew instantly who it was; the cause for her heartache. Lucian. She gasped ever so softly.

He was trying to calm his nerves and had almost succeeded when he heard a gasp. A very small sound, but he knew who is was from. He turned and faced the reason for his anger. She looked beautiful, he thought. Her dress was bloodred and the wind made it cling to her, exposing all her shapes. She seemed equally surprised to see him.

"What are you doing up here?" She demanded, but there was not as much strength behind her words as usual. Lucian's anger welled up again.

"What's the matter? Is Kraven as annoying and arrogant in bed as he is in real life?" he practically barked the words. They left a bad taste in his mouth he hated speaking to her this way. But he had to know. She found her strength again and shot back at him "I would never let Kraven into my bed! How dare you assume such a thing! I threatened to gut him if he did not leave me—" Suddenly her expression changed. "How did you know?" she raised an eyebrow. "How did you know he came to my chambers?" Lucian swallowed, he should not have said that, he practically admitted to following her. "I—had to make sure you were safe." He replied, which was partly true. He knew he'd be finished after this. Sonja's expression changed, she seemed more confused than angry. She whispered "Why would you do this…" A tear rolled down her face, like it had the night she ran away. Lucian stepped forward but stopped himself. This just made her more angry. "Why would you do this?!" This time she yelled. "First you comfort me, make me feel safe just by touching my cheek. Then you guard me and act as if I mean nothing, then you pin me against a door and jump away out of contempt when I lean in closer! And now you tell me you followed me to make sure I was safe! What am I to think?!" She was breathing heavily and more tears had followed. She was catching her breath and wiping away her tears. Lucian could not believe his ears. He calmed himself, he needed to be sure, when he let himself go, that she wanted this also. "I did not jump away out of contempt—" he took another step closer "I jumped away, because if I let myself go, I would've—" he stepped closer. Sonja's breath was caught. "You would've what?" she asked angling her head up, he was close enough now, that she had to look up. His expression changed. "Sonja.." He whispered, as he brought his face closer to hers. "Tell me this is what you want, before I let myself go, I must be certain." he asked, his breathing already quickening, from her proximity. Sonja gasped and she answered "It is…" His lips met hers and he pulled her against him. He gave up all control and kissed her lips, her neck then her shoulders. His strong hands ripped open her dress as if is were made of paper. He could not hold back anymore. Sonja was biting and kissing him everywhere she could reach. She scratched his back open, the scars from the whip, now covered in red streaks of pleasure. He laid her down on the stone and his passion took over, seeing her there, before him, he could not stop if he wanted. She could not pull him close enough. Her skin revelled under his hands. Every touch sent new waves passion through her, until finally, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Where he started pounding, first calm and passionate, then faster and faster until they were both close to extasy. Finally he growled and dug his hands deep into the mountainside, and she pulsed beneath him. As he felt her coming he could not hold and they moved in extasy together. Finally they slowed down and she laid her head on his chest. He slowly pulled away from the wall and laid her down on top of him. Her head still rested on his chest and they stayed like this until both their breathing returned to normal. Sonja was the first to break the silence "Lucian.." It sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world to his ears. "Yes?" She looked up into his eyes. She bit her lip and seemed unsure of her words. "What is it, my love?" The words rolled off his tongue as if he had always called her that. She seemed to light up at him calling her that. "Am I?" she simply asked. Lucian did not know how to express his love for her. So he sat upright, putting her in his lap. "To my heart you will always be my love. The rest is up to you." He looked at her calmly.

"Then I am." She smiled at him, like she never had before. Lucian kissed her again. She was his Sonja now. They stayed in each other arms for hours. Lucian felt he could lie there forever, but the sun was already colouring the sky. Sonja had fallen asleep against his chest. He stroked her hair to gently wake her. She looked up at him and smiled. But she saw the sun too. She quickly got up and gathered her things. He reluctantly let her go. She was already at the edge of the staircase. "Wait!" He didn't want her to go. "When will I see you again?" he stepped close to her and embraced her once more. His lips touched hers. "I fear I cannot wait long." Sonja felt a shiver go down her spine, she could not wait long either. "Soon, my love." Then she kissed him passionately once more and disappeared down the dark spiral staircase. Lucian stood there. Already missing her touch. He put his clothes on and started the climb down. He felt the sun warm his body and the soft wind touch his face. He had never felt this content. He only wished she were still here. He could not stop thinking about what had just happened, one moment he had been furious. The next she had practically declared her love for him. He kept seeing her, blushing, flustered with passion for _him_. He made the climb down with only Sonja on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The attack

Sonja returned to her chambers and quickly laid down in her bed. She fell asleep thinking of her lovers words and his hands on her. She had been more comfortable on his chest than in any bed, yet she found sleep faster than most nights.

She woke to her maid entering her chamber. The days were short, but because she had slept a bit on Lucian's chest, she felt very well rested. She ordered her maid to draw her a bath. And in the warm water she sat remembering last night. She could not believe he had kissed her like that, held her like that. She had been convinced that he was repulsed by her. She was, a vampire, according to the laws of her father, she was superior and they had committed high treason last night. But she could not view him as anything else now, but _her_ Lucian. Her love, her protector. And all she could focus on was the he had pushed her up against the wall of their secret place. How destined were they, to have the same place as their refuge. Destined to meet at some point, but only now, when they had wanted each other, had they finally been there at the same time. It was fated, she thought, however this ends, however short our romance lives, it was our destiny to find each other.

Lucian was working again, but this night, he had been distracted. He had already hit his own hands with his hammer quite some times. He kept seeing Sonja before him. And then he hit his hand again "Damned!" he looked at his hand, now bruised. Damn you Sonja, he thought. But a smile spread across his face. He could not say her name out loud, but he could think it. He wondered when 'soon' was, for he could not wait to hold her again.

Sonja resumed her working with her father, she stayed out of trouble more. She did not want to attract to much attention to herself, since it was hard enough to keep her secret as it was. So she went to the council meetings, she talked with her father about politics and war tactics. But she stayed in more, she did not ride every night with the death dealers anymore. Because she stayed in the castle more, there always seemed to be something to do. Either her father or the other council members needed something from her. And it had been long since that night. She hoped his affections would not have faded because of her absence. One day, the human nobles were going to arrive, but they were overtaken by Lycans just outside the gate, Sonja could not help herself, she rode out to fight them. She saw a worried and panicked look from the smithy as she rode out. Her eyes filled with tears, she had almost turned and rode straight in his direction. But she couldn't, she needed to protect their nobles.

Lucian saw a figure on a horse speed past him. He was standing in the smithy, he heard the attack outside the gate, there were so many more Lycans than they thought. Not the kind that could turn, the kind that only killed. And Sonja, _his_ Sonja, had just ridden out to meet them. She was going to die… All he could think of was her body, limp and lifeless. He could not bear the thought, but they would never let him outside the gates. He ran as fast he could towards Victor, he had to convince him to go without spilling their secret. "My lord!" He yelled, but went down on one knee as he approached the man.

"What is it slave, why do you raise your voice at me?!" he seemed only half angry, it was easy yelling down at a man on his knees. "The lady Sonja, my lord, I saw her ride out. The guards won't let anyone go after her. But the attack, there are more Lycans than they think. I can feel it in the air, I can hear them, there's hundreds of them hidden in the woods." Lucian dared look up and saw the reaction he wanted in Victor's eyes; concern. "They will all die, my lord if no one helps them." He was careful to only mention Sonja once. Victor's eyes turned wild, scouring the woods, looking for her. Sonja had just reached the woods and disappeared in the dark. Lucian looked at Victor with pleading eyes. "Go! Help her! help them!" Lucian did not hesitate. He jumped on the first horse he could get, pushing a guard away from it. He cared not for the consequences now, he needed to save her. He rode as fast he could to meet her. She was already fighting a dozen Lycans by herself. He joined her and struck down three of them. They were winning when he sensed the others in the forest. He helped Sonja kill the ones who were in sight. He looked around, the nobles were all in locked carriages, so he took her face and kissed her. "I was so worried." He whispered. Sonja looked at him with such love, he could not have imagined it. But the moment could not last long, everywhere Lycans were emerging from the woods. And they were gravely outnumbered. Lucian saw only one solution. He grabbed the key he had forged for his collar and freed himself. He turned into the monstrously large animal and gave out the loudest howl he could manage. The sight was horrifying. And the howl was heard for miles around. The other Lycans reacted as well, they retreated into the woods. Sonja looked at him with big eyes, standing very close to the Lycan, even though he was in wolf form. Suddenly the wolf jerked his eyes to her, she had put a hand on his back. Sonja quickly pulled it back at his reaction. He slowly became a man again. Now naked and without his collar. The other vampires were already riding towards them. Sonja quickly grabbed one of the dead soldiers pants and threw them at Lucian. Who was fairly confused, but quickly understood her plan, he put the pants on, and Sonja went to put his collar back on. Just before his throat she stopped, he looked up at her. Sonja's eyes were filled with tears, Lucian had but a moment to glance upon her before he heard hooves nearby and quickly pulled the collar close and pushed Sonja away. He stabbed a Lycan who had started to gain consciousness again and Sonja walked to meet her father on horseback. "How could you disobey me?!" He yelled at her. "I'm sorry father." She let her head hang. And the Vampire on the horse was utterly confused. Sonja, bowing her head and apologizing. "I underestimated the gravity of the situation, if had known how many there were, I would never have come alone." Victor was almost glad she had said something he could argue the least bit. "You should not have come either way, you are not a death dealer, you are a princess." Sonja nodded and bowed her head again. Leaving Victor no other choice than to be pleased at how she had listened, for once. "Go back inside the castle Sonja, I'm glad you are safe." Lucian tore his eyes off of her before Victor could notice how intently he had been watching their argument. When Victor reached him he was setting the wolves' bodies on fire. "Lucian!" he turned, not quite knowing what to expect. Another nobleman saw him "It's the slave! He pushed one of my guards and ran away with his horse—" The vampire wanted to yell some more when Victor interrupted him. "This slave is the reason my daughter is still alive. Your guard did nothing to help! She is under all of your protection, she is your princess and if it had not been for this slave, she would have been dead! That's twice now you have failed me, so do not speak out to my slave if you can not even do your own job!" Victor stared at the man with murder in his eyes. Lucian turned away to set fire to another of the dead Lycans, and he could not suppress a smirk, though he did not let anyone see it. "Lucian!" he turned to Victor immediately and bent his head. "Yes, my lord." He hated doing this, he just saved Sonja again, but it was still disrespectful not to bow before her father. "You did well, if you had not sensed the other Lycans, my Sonja would be dead." _My_ Sonja, he corrected in his head. "I could not let your daughter be hurt my lord. She is my master as you are. And it is my job to protect you." He hoped Victor would not continue asking about Sonja. Victor seemed to find this answer satisfactory and nodded leaving for the castle. Lucian followed leaving the guards to burn the rest of the bodies. He could not ride a horse back to the castle. That transgression was only overcome by the fact that he had saved Sonja. When they arrived, the man from the forest spoke to Victor again. "I understand your gratitude towards the slave, but he can not just go unpunished after attacking one of us." Victor sighed and turned to Lucian, who already felt what was to come. Victor descended his horse and turned to the Lycan. He looked at him squinting his eyes. "Five whiplashes." Victor stepped closer, so no one could hear. "You are a credit to your race." Lucian kept his eyes on the ground. Victor was satisfied that the Lycan slave was still under his complete control. He had to punish him for the guard, but mostly he did it for the other vampires, his gratitude for Sonja's rescue had saved Lucian from a lot more whiplashes. "Yes, my lord." Lucian answered. The other man seemed content and rode of. Lucian walked over to the pole where his hands were attached and his back was exposed for the whip. He felt the first one the hardest. There were only four more to go he thought, he had had much worse. He wanted to look up at Sonja's window, draw strength from her, but he dared not, not after he had pleaded with his master to go and save her. It was only Victor's concern that had stopped him from recognising the true panic in Lucian's eyes when Sonja was in danger. He cried out only with the last one, his flesh was sore from all the scar tissue and open wounds. Luckily it would not be to bad after five lashes. His hands were released and he fell to the ground. His energy spent. He dragged himself to his chamber. There he fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Sonja had gone up to her chambers when her father had asked her to return to the castle, she wanted to go straight to the half room on top of the castle, but she heard her father in the courtyard. She opened her drapes and saw a horrible sight. Lucian was being tied to the pole. She watched as they gave him five lashes. Each time she felt as if they were hitting her. The cry he gave out with the last one, ringed in her ears. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell back against the wall. She wanted so bad to stop them, to hold him, to go to him. But she would only hurt him more by doing that. So she watched him drag himself away, alone, in pain. And she felt like she could murder someone with her pain. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door. "Sonja, are you in there?" She recognised her father's voice. She did not want to face him now, her eyes all swollen, upset. But there was no saying no to her father. "Yes, come in." She quickly wiped her face and closed the drapes. She was on the bed when Victor entered. He had a speech ready, as always, about how she should not have left today, how she should not do things like this as a princess. Sonja listened but her thoughts were with her love. Victor noticed her eyes and stopped. He looked genuinely concerned. "What is it, my dear?" He asked. Sonja could not keep it in anymore and let the tears roll off of her face. She remained silent, crying. Victor was thrown off his guard and slowly went over to her and held her as she cried. "Whatever has happened, Sonja? You have not been like this since you were a child." Sonja had to lie, she had to find something that could excuse this breakdown. "I almost died today father. I have never feared death, but that was because I felt to be out of it's reach. I have always been stronger or have had people protecting me. Like you. And today… if that slave had not come to my aid…" She swallowed, hating to name Lucian like this. "I would be dead, there is no question about it." She had calmed down, the tears had stopped and she looked her father in the eyes. Victor sighed "My child, we all feel our fears sometimes, I have shielded you from them for as much as I could. But yes, today you almost died. Do you see now why I do not want you to go with them? Why I wish for you to stay inside the castle." Sonja veined comprehension. She wiped her face and said "Yes, father." Victor nodded contently and left the room. Just before leaving he turned around. "I will forgive this one moment of weakness, but it can not happed ever again, do you understand?" His kind fatherly eyes had disappeared, the stern, cold ones taking their place. Sonja was not even surprised at this. "Yes, father." She stated for the second time. Victor left the room. Sonja was heartbroken on the bed, she had deceived her father, yes, but she was still helpless to do anytime about her love. She decided that the only thing she could do is wait in the half-room on top of the castle. She left her room and hurried up the stairs. It was still a few hours before dawn and she hoped he could already be there. She reached the top and her eyes searched the room greedily. But found nothing but cold stone. Her disappointment was visible. She wished to see him with all her being, but just as that thought crossed her mind, she thought of something else. Would he want to see her? He had saved her life that day, and had been rewarded five whiplashes in return. Maybe he did not wish to see her. She knew now how deep her attachment was to this man. She felt her world disintegrate as she realised he might be cursing her very name right now. She stayed in the room as long as she could, she even burned a small part of her face before being forced out by the sun.

Lucian reached the room just as the sun came up, he knew he was too late, but he would settle for just the glimpse of her running off. When he reached the top, there was no one. He pulled himself up, hurting his back with every movement. He did not find Sonja, but what he did find, was tears. On the ground of the rooms, the place where she had waited was sprayed with her tears. Lucian felt more pain now than he had during his punishment. He saw the staircase and made a quick decision. He checked if his back was still bleeding; no. He walked into the staircase and followed it down to what he hoped would be Sonja's chambers. He reached the end and pulled aside the curtain that led to her rooms. He sighed with relief when he saw a familiar shape on the bed, he could recognise her silhouette anywhere. Lucian stood there looking at her for a while. Then he whispered ever so slightly. "Sonja, my love."

Sonja thought she was already dreaming when she heard his voice in her chamber. She turned around so fast the blankets were thrown across the room. Lucian stood in the dark looking at her. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. But the guilt had not left her. "I am so sorry, I—" she could not find the words to express her distress. Lucian waved his hand "I'm alright."

"No, you are not, you were punished for saving me… How do you not hate me?"

"I could never hate you. Don't you understand Sonja?" He took her face into his hands.

"I love you." He spoke these words as if he invented them. He looked at her as if he had never seen her beauty before. Sonja's concerns melted away for him. She stood up, careful not to touch his back, and looked into his eyes. "As I love you." Lucian felt no pain anymore, her words had healed him. He kissed her aggressively, she lost herself in his kiss. Lucian picked her up and against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Suddenly there was a noise. A guard, in the hallway. "Are you alright Lady Sonja?" Sonja cursed inside her mouth. She steadied her breathing quickly and replied, still in Lucian's arms. "Yes, I'm quite alright, just couldn't sleep yet." She held her breath as she waited for the response. "Alright, sorry to have disturbed you."

"No matter." Sonja turned to look into Lucian's eyes again. But his were closed.

"We can't do this.. here. It's not safe." His voice sounded strained like he was in pain.

"Are you alright my love, is your back not healing?" She was trying to get down and take a look at his back. But he would not let her move. She frowned, confused at his strange behaviour. Lucians eyes opened, he looked straight into Sonja's. Sonja gasped, there was a hunger in them that she had not seen before. "Please don't move, I don't think it wise to do this here. But if you move against me one more time, I will not be able to stop." Sonja's eyes now held a hunger of her own. It was very hard for her not to move, his eyes were practically begging her. But she stayed were she was until his breathing returned to normal and he set her down onto the bed. He kissed her forehead and disappeared up the stairs. She fell back and smiled. She loved him and he loved her. It was impossible and no one could ever know but he _loved_ her. Even though all of this was wrong, she had never felt more right about anything in her life.

Lucian had to remind himself of the guards patrolling outside Sonja's chambers every step of the way up. He wanted so badly to go back downstairs again and just—no. He cursed himself. He could not go, it was too dangerous for both of them. The one guard hearing something was bad enough already. He hurried up the stairs and was relieved when he reached the top. The sun was out, here he could never be found by the vampires. He sat for a moment, but started the climb down soon enough, he feared that staying so close to her, the way open to her bed. He would not be able to resist. He reached the grounds and made sure no one saw him. he returned to the smithy where he washed his wounds. They were now all but scars. He needed the cold water, his passion for Sonja had not faded. And the next night, he would have to forge a new blade for one of the councilmembers, meaning he would have to work on it the entire day. He hit a wall in an attempt to release some of his frustration. But all he did was crack the wall and create some more soon-to-be scars on his hand.


End file.
